Saturday, Sunday, when will it be?
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: Wally and Kuki are left alone for a week while the others are on a vacation for July 4th. And Kuki has the feeling that Wallabee wants to tell her something. But whenever he starts, they are interrupted by people. Until an accident brings them closer. On
1. Day One

_I hope you like this fic. It's my first fic about KND. Please review! No flames. _

**Chapter 1: Saturday**

"I can't believe you're leaving me here with her," Wallabee Beetles screamed, a short blonde Australian boy.

"Relax Number 4," replied Nigel Uno, who was apparently speaking to Wallabee.

"Yay!" From behind them a hyper Japanese girl, Kuki, AKA Number 3, was skipping around. "We can play rainbow monkeys and sing and dance!"

Hoagie snickered at the thought of Number 3 and 4 being stuck together for longer than a day. Everyone on the team knew Number 4 had a thing for Kuki, no matter how much he denied it. Abigail, AKA Number 5, the cool one, tried to calm Number 4 down. "Chill man, it's only for a week…"

"A week? A week! While you guys are off celebrating the 4th of July, I'm stuck here with…with her?" Number 4 was trying to hide his true feelings, and the only way to do that was to cover them up with anger.

"La la la la la la la la…" Number three sang around as she danced in the center room.

"We'll be back soon," called out Number 1 as numbers 1, 2, and 5 left the tree house for their family vacations. _Stupid cruddy girls. Stupid 4th of July. Can't believe my parents are making me stay here just cause I didn't clean up my room!_

Number 4's thoughts intruded his mind as he went to his room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Kuki POV

"La dee da dee da dee da dee da!" I loved singing. Poor Wally. He couldn't go on his family vacation. My family went to Japan last year, so we didn't have enough money to go anywhere really special this year. But why didn't he want be around me? I put on my happy face and danced around.

"Wanna go play Rainbow Monkey's?" I asked Wally cheerfully. I jumped up and down. "Puh lease…" Wally replied. "Like I would ever play with those stupid girly toys."

Rainbow monkeys are not stupid! So I told him that. "Rainbow monkeys are not stupid." "I can't believe anyone would ever want to play with those cruddy lame toys," Wally said. I could feel the anger bubbling up. "They are NOT STUPID!" I could feel each word getting louder.

"They are the lamest, ugliest toys ever made in the world." I guess I finally lost it. I pushed Wallabee away from me. "You Wallabee Beetles are the meanest, dumbest boy in the ENTIRE GALAXY!" As I turned to storm away, I saw a glimpse of Wallabee's face. He looked so hurt, but I quickly tuned away. I didn't know what to say, so I ran into my room.

_This is still Kuki's POV_

Around lunch, I heard a person enter my room. _It must be Wally…I mean Wallabee…_I thought angrily.

I turned angrily around. "Umm…Kuki…I made some PB&J sandwiches…do you want one," Wally asked. I could tell he felt sorry. "Okey dokey," I happily said. I'm glad the fight was over. I skipped over to the door as we headed towards the kitchen. "Umm…Kooks," Wally began. I giggled. I love the way he says my name. It's…nice…very sweet. Wally turned toward me.

"I really am sorry," he finished. "I forgive you," I laughed as I hugged him. He must have turned 10 shades of red, but why, I don't know.

343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

_This is from no one's point of view…_

"Mmmm…" Number 3 said. "Something sure smells good. As Number 3 and 4 sat down to eat, Number 4 kept looking at Kuki. He would blush whenever Kuki saw him, but Kuki didn't understand why Wally turned red.

"Wanna play video games," Kuki asked. Wally eagerly put the tiny remainder of his sandwich down. "Sure," he replied, almost a little too eagerly. Of course, Kuki didn't notice a thing.

After Kuki had beat Wally a couple of times, Wally asked to watch a movie. "Tired of losing huh…tee hee…" Kuki asked him. Wally denied it, "No…I-I just am bored of this."

Finally they agreed on watching Mission Impossible. It was the only movie that had enough action for Number 4.

Wallabee could feel Kuki getting a little closer to him. As night came, Number 4 got number 3 a slice of frozen pizza. "Thank you Wally," Kuki told him with a smile as she hugged him. This made Wallabee even more uncomfortable, but as he started to shift a little, he decided to just tell her how he really felt. He turned to Kuki.

"Kuki," Wallabee started, seeing she was practically asleep on his shoulder. "Hmm…?" She was half asleep, despite all of the action in the movie. Wallabee started again, very nervous. He couldn't figure out how to tell her, but he figured he could just blurt it out. "I-I just wanted to tell you…that…that I luh-"

Suddenly, the tree house door slammed open. Number 4 hopped away to the other side of the room, and Number 3 laying in the air automatically fell onto the couch, and awoke with a startle.

"KUKI!" It was Mushi, Kuki's little sister. She turned on the lights as Wallabee nervously pretended he was reading a comic book…upside down. Mushi continued to scream as Kuki got up to talk to her. "MOM WANTS YOU TO CLEAN YOU'RE ROOM AND THEN YOU CAN COME BACK TO YOUR BOYFRIE-"

Kuki nervously covered Mushi's mouth before she could continue her sentence. Wallabee fiercely blushed. "I'll be back later in a little while, okay Wally?" All Number 4 could do was nod, as he was to embarrassed by the beings so close to the girl of his dreams and the sight of her giggling bratty sister who ruined everything.

Number 4 sat in his room, staring at his action figures. He had almost told her. He had wanted to kiss her. He almost had…If only that bratty Mushi didn't have to come in and spoil everything. He wondered how Mushi had gotten past all the tree house security.

Suddenly, there was a noise outside. He grabbed his weapon, and then remembered he had eaten his popcorn ammo during the movie. He decided to fight the intruder without a weapon. As he saw a shadow pass by, he opened his door a bit and slipped through the crack. The shadow stopped and turned around. Number 4 leapt forward and jumped on the shadow. As they tumbled into the light of Number 3's room, Wallabee was pinned down by Kuki!

"Oh, Kuki, it's you. I though you were an intruder," Wally said. Kuki giggled. She pulled herself off of him and helped him up. "That's okay. You're so silly Wally," Kuki laughed. Wallabee smiled a little and blushed furiously.

"Well…umm…g'nite," Number 4 said, pulling away from her. He hadn't realized they were still holding hands. "Mrs. Fireworks Rainbow monkey says good night too!" Wally felt disappointed that she hadn't said goodnight. Suddenly, Kuki pulled him into a hug and whispered good night in his ear. Wallabee could feel his face burning as he finally went to his room.


	2. Picnic Day

_Here's chapter 2…I hope you like it…Please review! No flames._

**Chapter 2: Sunday**

_Kuki POV_

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I remembered that I was going to be here with Wally for the rest of the week. _Yay! _I thought in my head. I secretly liked Wally. But he didn't know. I don't think he likes me very much. He always turns red around me. I wonder if that means he's mad at me.

Yesterday, I accidentally fell asleep on him. Well, sorta accidentally. That movie was so boring. I don't even know why Number 1 has that movie. And I almost fell asleep. Then Wally just sat there. I know he was going to tell me something. But what? He is so nice and warm. I wish he could have told me. But bratty Mushi had to come in. I can't believe she almost called him my boyfriend.

I got up and went to the bathroom to change. But Wally was already there. Luckily, boys don't take that long to change. As he got out of the bathroom, he told me, "There you go Kooks." I love how he says that.

XOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXOxoXO

_This is from no point of view…_

Number 3 went into the kitchen after changing to find Number 4 eating cereal for breakfast. "Hi Wally," Kuki said cheerfully. Number 4 nodded a hi. His mouth was full, and after all the embarrassment last night, the last thing he wanted to do was embaress himself more. Kuki was very happy today. She thought today might be the day Wally would finally tell her what he tried to last night.

"So, what do you want to do today," Kuki happily asked. Wallabee sat there, chewing and thinking. "I dunno…" Wally replied. "Ooh, ooh! I know! Let's go to the park!" Number 4 looked up. _It sounds…almost like a date. Go for it man…tell her you want to! _Wally thought. "Umm…sure…ok." Kuki smiled at him. "Yay! I'll go make the picnic basket!" Kuki was very, very excited. She herself thought it was almost like a date. _Yay! I get to go on a picnic with Wally! _Kuki thought. She was very excited and ran right away to fix their lunch.

_So, what do you think so far? I know it's really short, but that's because I want to get it posted now, but I have to go out of town. Please review!_


	3. At the park

_I'm back! So, here's the rest of chapter 2. Thanks for the reviews. Read some of my other stories. Please, review more._

Wally POV

Oh no…What have I done? Now I'm going on a date with Kuki! What in the world am I going to say? "WALLY!" I could hear her calling my name. I left the room, still deep in thought. "Wally, the food is ready. Let's go now! Before I get any more hungry!" I just love the way she's always so hyper. I nervously walked next to her, and we left the tree house. As she skipped along, I tried to plan what to say to her.

"Guess what I packed," Kuki asked. "What?" I wondered what she had packed. She opened up the basket as we reached the park. She took out the blanket and set it out, and we sat down. "I packed two sandwiches…peanut butter for you and jelly for me. Then I got some slices of cake that Number 5 last week. Oops there's only one fork…tee hee. And I got us a soda. I was thinking you could have half, and I could have the other half. Uh oh…where's the other cup? There is two straws but only one cup…Oh well, we can share!"

I gulped. That's not good. I could feel my face burning up. I knew that I would be too nervous to actually share a slice of cake and a soda with her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_This isn't from any particular point of view._

"Wanna play on the swings first?" Kuki was very excited to be at the park. She couldn't remember the last time she was there not on a mission. And she was really happy to be there with Wallabee.

"Umm…sure…" Number 4 said. He turned red, but Number 3 didn't understand why. "Yay!" Kuki jumped up off the blanket and ran towards the swings. Even though it was summer, this was around the time all kids went on vacation. Wallabee looked around, and not seeing anyone, decided to be nice to Kuki.

Kuki jumped up on the swings. "Come on Wally!" Wallabee sat on the swing. He slowly rocked back and forth, and then started to swing upwards. "Hi………Wally………Wheee!" Whenever Number 3 passed Number 4, she would tell him hello.

For a little while, they sat, swinging in silence. Then Kuki jumped off and ran back to the blanket. Wallabee jumped off the swing and walked back nervously.

"Mmmm…I'm hungry!" Kuki was very happy to be there with Wally. "Here's your sandwich Wally!"

He nervously took the sandwich. As he chewed on it, they both reached for spoon, and their hands touched. Kuki giggled and Wally turned a dark red. Number 4 handed her the spoon, "You can eat first…" Kuki laughed again, and hugged him. "Thank you Wally," Number 3 said. Wallabee blushed again.

As they started eating their lunch, Wallabee was nervous. He was blushing a lot, and Kuki was happy.

As the day ended and the sun went down, Kuki pointed to the sunset. "Look Wally, the sunset. Yay! The sunset is so prettiful!"

_Kuki PoV_

After we watched the sunset, me and Wally walked back to the tree house. He kept trying to say something, but I couldn't figure out what. He was so nice. Once we got back in the tree house, I wanted him to tell me.

"Kooks? I just wanted to tell you something…" Wally started. Right on cue. "Yes," I asked him sweetly. He was going to tell me… "Umm…I…"

Suddenly the door burst open. Cree was standing in place of the door. Oh great…He was just about to tell me!

"You little squirts! I will destroy you once and for all!"

As we battled Cree, I kept thinking of what Wally could possibly tell me. Cree punched me and sent me flying across the room. As I knocked into the bookcases and knocked over our weapons, I heard Wally call my name. "Kuki! Are you ok?" Uhh…I slowly got up as Wally sent a Cree flying. As Cree stood up, her watched beeped.

"Great…I've gotta get back before they notice I'm gone…I will destroy you…you stupid lovebirds." As she rocketed away, Wallabee blushed very fiercely. I ran up to Wallabee and gave him a hug. "Umm…what was that for," he asked me, turning red. "Umm…for…umm…umm……bye Wally!" I felt my face burning up, so I just ran into my room. Meanie Cree. He was about to tell me!

_Sorry it's a little short. It's going to get more romantic in the next few chapters, but the title says in like 2 or 3 more chapters, so, don't worry!_


	4. Day 3

_A/N: Thank you to everyone for the reviews. Sorry I changed it a little, but I was getting bored of the almosts. SO… here's what you've been waiting for…_

Kuki's Diary

I hate Cree. She is such a meanie head! First off she ruined my Puppet show rainbow monkey! That one is my 3rd favorite! And she ruined my date with Wally! Well……it's not exactly a date. I think Wally was going to tell me something. I wonder what? He looked so funny when I hugged him!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_No PoV_

Number 3 woke up the next day. It was Monday. It was a good thing it was summer…She stretched and yawned, and jumped up when she realized she was going to spend the day with Number 4 again.

Number 3 ran into the kitchen, but Number 4 wasn't there. So she ran into his room. Number 4 woke up to hear a crash as all of his action figures fell to the floor. He yelled at Kuki, who was standing nervously by the collapsed shelf of action figures. "Oops…" Number 4 angrily began to yell at her. "YOU CRUDDY GIRL! YOU RUINED ALL MY ACTION FIGURES! NOW I HAVE TO FIX THEM ALL! THIS WILL TAKE ALL DAY! YOU CRUDDY GIRLS ALWAYS MESS UP EVERYTHING! NO WONDER YOU ANNOY EVERYONE! Kuki stood watching Wallabee scream, and tears formed in her eyes.

"No…no…um….don't cry…" Wallabee said, realizing it was just an accident and he had really hurt Kuki's feelings. Number 3 ran out of his room, and Wallabee could hear her footsteps going down the stairs.

_Oh crud! What did I do!_ He ran to the window, and saw the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. leaving, with Number 3 driving it who knows where.

Number 4 slipped on his orange jacket and ran to the tracking device. He watched as the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. headed to the beach…Kuki's favorite place…and swerved everywhere. Then, the bus finally landed…or crashed………

Kuki PoV

_This was the last straw! He was always yelling at me!_ I ran downstairs and into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S. _Oh no! I didn't know how to drive it!_ I grabbed the wheel and started it up anyways. _This will teach him!_

I started out steadily, but my tears kept blurring up my view. I felt the bus sway and I fell back. I wiped my eyes and quickly stood up to straighten the wheel. As I stood up, I looked through the window and saw I was flying toward water.

I screamed as the bus hit the water. Something hit my head and everything started turning blurring. My right leg hurt so much. Everything was turning black and I felt water on my leg. Or was that blood? I was dying…and I never got to tell Wally I loved him………

_A/N: Should I stop here? Good cliffhanger huh? Well, I'll let you finish the chapter…_

J

U

S

T

S

C

R

O

L

L

D

O

W

N

_I HAD TO MAKE IT LONGER SOMEHOW!_

Wally PoV

_She crashed…she must have…it was in the ocean._

I was so shocked by what she had done that I didn't realize I should go rescue her. But……what if she was…no…don't think that………dead? I shook the horrible thought out of my head and ran to get my jetpack.

I fastened the pack onto me and ran out the door, taking off. When I reached the ocean I saw the remains of the bus. _It must have been one bad crash_. I then realized I couldn't swim…_How could I save her if she was in the ocean?_

I flew over the water and saw her…luckily floating on a piece of the ship. I then saw her right leg, most of it covered in blood.. _Oh no!_ I flew next to her and carefully picked her up without touching the remains of the ship or her leg. I flew quickly back to the treehouse, not knowing what else to do.

I laid her down on the couch gently. Even when she was unconscious, she was beautiful. I took a look at her leg and saw a big cut on the side. It wasn't that deep, but it was big and was bleeding. I remembered something about cuts and stuff from school. All I could remember was that you're not supposed to touch the leg if a bone is sticking out. I looked at her leg…nope no bones. I grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around her leg gently, and held her hand. _Oh please let her be okay! I never even got to tell her! _Suddenly, Kuki opened her eyes, and I could feel my face burning.

343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434343434

Kuki PoV

I started to hear noises around me. The birds outside chirped and she heard a box opening. She felt her leg being wrapped by something. Who was it? Was I in heaven? No…it couldn't be, because I wouldn't be hurt here. I felt a stabbing pain in my leg, but it went away when someone grabbed my hand. Who was it? I opened my eyes and blinked a little. Wally was sitting next to me, holding my hand. He had tears in his eyes and his face was red, but he quickly wiped them away and let go of my hand.

I reached for his warm hand and held it, smiling, and letting him know not to let go. He smiled and finished wrapping my leg. He was quiet as he wrapped it up, but then he spoke up. "So how are you feeling?" "Better," I said with a smile. There was more silence. I hate the silence. "Thank you," I told him. He smiled more, a really big smile I almost never saw.

He got up and went to the kitchen, and came back with some water. "Here, you're probably thirsty." "Thanks," I told him as I took a sip of the water. There was more silence before Wally talked again.

"Sorry…" he nervously muttered. "For what?" I wondered what he was sorry about. "For……for this morning. I didn't mean it. So…I'm really, really sorry…" I suddenly remembered the morning but smiled.

"That's okay Wally," I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck to hug him. I had never hugged him like that before.

He turned red and sat down as I grabbed both of his hands again. He started to pull away but then just let me hold them. They were so warm.

"Is your leg feeling better," Wally asked. I laughed. "Wally, you must be magical, because it feels very, very better," I said with a giggle.

We sat there, holding hands for a long time, staring at each other. His emerald eyes were shining. He was so nice.

"Kuki?" "Yes Wally," I sweetly asked. "I…um…I luh-"

The screen flickered on and as Number 1 came on, Wally let go of my hands and backed away.

"Hello team…I just wanted to check in…Number 3 what happened to you?"

I frowned and nervously responded. "Um…I…sorta crashed the C.O.O.L.B.U.S.," I said with a nervous chuckle.

Number One frowned angrily and started to yell about how it was our responsibility to take care of everything in the treehouse while the rest of the team was away. But Number 4 cut in.

"Aw, Number 1, give her a break. She's hurt here. You can yell all ya want when you come back." And with that he turned off the screen.

I didn't realize it was night, and when Number 4 started to help me to bed, I was surprised when I looked out the window. He practically carried me to bed, and I said goodnight as I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night," I said as I laid in my bed and Number 4 nervously walked out of the room, bright red.

_A/N: Please review! Told you it would get romantic!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Unfortunately, I didn't get many reviewers. So, please review!**_

Chapter 5 

Day 4

Kuki PoV 

I woke up in the morning and Wally took me home around 10:30 or something like that. He was real nice, and he carried me down with his jetpack. Of course, some of the neighborhood kids stared at us, but maybe they didn't notice my wrapped up leg.

He took me home, and as we rang the doorbell, I wondered what my mom would say. Would she blame Wally? Would she never let me see him again? I wouldn't be able to stand that! When my mom opened the door, she looked surprised to see me with Wally, but her real shock was when she noticed my leg!

Neutral View 

Mrs. Sanban allowed Kuki to explain. Kuki told…well lied about how at the beach this morning (lie), she was hit on the head with a beach ball (lie), and she tripped and fell over an open can buried in the sand (lie). Mushi, standing in the corner, giggling at the sight of the blushing Wallabee, couldn't help but remember their faces when she interrupted them a few days ago. _Kuki and Wallabee kissing in a tree!_ She thought. (A/N: ha, ha get the pun?) Kuki explained how Wallabee had helped her to her home (sorta true). Mrs. Sanban frowned at the story, but smiled when she saw Number 4 and heard of his heroic deed (not really heroic).

"Oh, my! That was really kind of you Wallabee. I approve." Kuki blushed, knowing her mother meant dating, but Number 4, being the idiot he can be sometimes, got a confused look on his face. As Mushi collapsed on the floor in laughter, they all turned and Number 3 fiercely blushed. "Well, we must get a doctor to see this, come along Kuki, you can see Wallabee later." (Does Kuki's mom call her that?)

Wally PoV 

Number 4 sat at the table, swinging his legs back and forth and waiting for Kuki to come back. He frowned, wondering how long this might take.

As the thought entered his brain (may I mention a small one), the door opened and Kuki stepped in wearing crutches. Happy to see she was okay and that it was nothing more serious, Number 4 ran up to her and hugged her, surprising Number 3 into dropping her crutches and having to lean on Wally.

Neutral POV 

It was already late when Number 3 came back, and Number 4 served them sandwiches. After eating, they watched some TV, fighting over the remote as usual. As night fell, Wallabee helped Kuki to bed, and she gave him a tender hug for being so kind to her. As Wallabee left, Kuki watched in despair at again not having told him how she felt. "I love you Wally," she whispered as he left the room.

_A/N: I know, I know, she should have just told him. But that's writing! Sorry it was so short, but I sorta got writers block, and I have to go out state now. (I know, to many vacations!) It will get more romantic, I promise you! Please review!_


	6. Author's Note! Important!

Author's Note:

_Sitting in the hotel. Bored to death. That's me._

In case I forgot to put this (which I probably did), I wanted to remind peoples that Number 4 is now taller because they are all 11, almost 12, and he had a growth spurt. He is now a little taller than Kuki.

I also wanted to put to read my other stories. Please. Please! I only got one review for one of them!

Future of the Trio

Confessions of a Teenage Witch


	7. Day 5

_A/N: I'm back! Thank you to my reviewers!_

_**Especially…Soneka the Hedgehog and PrincessofDiamonds!**_

_Here's some stuff I wrote over vacation…_

**Chapter 6 Day 5**

_Neutral POV_

Number 4 stood in the corner of Number 3's bedroom and watched her sleep. She was peacefully sleeping, her left leg propped up on pillows, and wrapped in a big, thick bandage. _It's my fault she's like this,_ Number 4 thought. He remembered how two days ago, he had yelled at her and she had run into the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., drove away, and crashed it. In only 2 more days, the rest of the team would be coming home. And if he didn't tell her how he felt, he would never get the chance to when they came. This might be the only time he and Kuki would be alone for a long time.

Number 3 stirred and turned her head over, mumbling something. She opened her eyes a little and saw Wallabee in her room. "Wally? What are you doing here?" She turned and looked out the window and saw it was still night. Wallabee turned a bright red and mumbled, "Um…I was just checking on you." Blushing, he started to walk away. "Um…well…you're okay so…g'night."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In the morning, Kuki stumbled into the kitchen, her crutches in her hand. "Oops," she giggled. Number 4 helped her to the table and passed her the milk and cereal. She poured the things into a bowl and sat eating and swinging her good leg back and forth.

When she finished her breakfast, she asked Number 4 what he wanted to do. "What do you want today," she giggled, still in a good mood despite her injury. "Um…I dunno… what do you want to do? How about we play video games?" Wallabee asked.

"No silly, I meant outside!" Kuki giggled. "You can't exactly go anywhere with those crutches," Number 4 said in his Aussie accent.

Kuki smiled. "Oh yeah…Well I guess we could watch TV then. Wallabee grinned back. "Yeah I guess so."

They sat on the couch and watched TV. "Kuki…I've been trying to tell you…um…" Kuki looked up at him. "I know Wally! You love rainbow monkeys!" "No…it's um…well…I…" _I should just blurt it out!_ He thought.

"I……I……I love you…," he finally choked out. Kuki had a shocked expression because she certainly hadn't been expecting this. But it changed into a smile. "I love you too Wally."

Kuki wrapped her arms around his neck and their faces neared each other as they finally (A/N: finally, finally!) kissed. Number 4 wrapped his arms around her as Kuki sweetly (and for a while, heh, heh) kissed him. When they finally let go, Number 3 placed her head on his chest and they fell asleep together.

_A/N: It's not over yet! Please review._


	8. Chapter 7

**Day 6: Chapter 7**

_A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed! So…here is chapter 7, I know you've been waiting for it! (I hope!)_

Kuki's Diary Friday

Me and Wally are finally together! Yay! Last night, he told me he loved me! I can't believe it! I told him I loved him to. And then we kissed! Yay! I wonder what we are going to tell everyone else when they come home. This might get reallys complicated. But now I can spend a whole day with Wally…as my boyfriend! I think……………

_Neutral PoV_

Number 3 woke up to the sound of birds singing. She used her crutches to balance herself as she stood up. She felt like singing herself, because she was so happy. So she began to sing. "La la la dee da dee da la!" She wanted to skip around, but couldn't because of her crutches.

She went to the kitchen and got herself some breakfast. Number 4 came in and yawned, they were both still in their pajamas. Kuki smiled at him and he smiled back. They sat down, and had breakfast.

Wallabee looked up at Kuki and smiled, knowing he could stare at her all he wanted now. He swallowed and spoke. "So umm…Kuki…what do you want to do today?" He still wasn't sure if last nights kiss made them boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Umm…I dunno. Um…Wally, I have a question. Does…um…are…we…um…are-are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

Wally looked up at her and smiled a little. "I…guess so…do you want that?" He muttered. Kuki smiled and leaned across the table and gave Wallabee a kiss. "Yes," she said in almost a whisper. Number 4 smiled and kept eating.

When they finished eating, Number 4 picked up their plates, and helped Number 3 to the couch. She grabbed his hands and held them. "I'm very, very happy Wally."

Wallabee smiled again and sat down next to her as he turned on the TV. The TV narrator spoke, "And all today…Scary Movie Night Marathon! Starting at 11:30 AM, counting down the scariest movies ever!" Kuki giggled and smiled. "The scariest movies? Ooh! I can't wait!" She smiled and looked at Wallabee who couldn't help wondering if this would be their first date.

After they ate lunch, Kuki dragged Wally to the TV. The first few movies weren't scary at all, but as the darkness came, the movies began to get scarier.

Number 4 got them some sandwiches, and he sat back down as a new movie (place your favorite scary movie here) began. A few minutes into the movie, Kuki grabbed Wally's hand and she cuddled up to him. A scream rang out in the treehouse as the movie got scarier.

Kuki buried her face in Wallabee's shoulder, and Wally wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

As it got late, they watched the last movie, which completely scared Kuki. "Wally…can we leave all the lights on tonight." She asked scared. She hugged Number 4, as he patted her shoulder. "Sure," he said with a small nod. He told Kuki to stay on the couch as he turned on all the lights in the treehouse. When he came back around 10 minutes later, Kuki was on the couch, and she leapt up scared, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Wallabee sat down in the couch and he hugged Kuki gently as she sat on his lap. He put some pillows on the side and gently lifted her leg on top of them. Kuki hugged him tightly and she gave him a passionate kiss. "Thank you Wally," she whispered into his ear, and they fell asleep like that.


	9. Suspicions

_A/N: I hoped you liked the last few chapters. It's definitely not over yet. I know, I'm pushing it a little, but it's starting to get good! Please review!_

**Day 7 Chapter 8**

They were coming back. It was the end of the week, Saturday. Number's 3 and 4 didn't want the rest of the team to come home. It seemed strange but true. Kuki and Wally knew that if the team knew they were a couple, they would have to suffer a _lot_ of teasing.

It was morning. Kuki sat on Wally's lap. She stirred, and opened her eyes, realizing they had slept all night. Number 4 was awake, and waiting for Kuki to wake up. Number 3's leg sat on top of some pillows, her head on Number 4's shoulder. She lifted up her head, so that it was only inches away from Wally's face. "They're coming home today," she whispered as she nuzzled closer.

Wally put his arms around her waist and hugged her tenderly. "I know Kuki." Kuki frowned, "But what will we say to them?"

Wally frowned too, but pulled Kuki closer. "I guess…we, umm, we just don't tell them. We could keep it a secret." Kuki pulled herself even closer to Wally. "But I want to be with you all the time and we can't when they don't know." She sighed, obviously thinking. "I…guess we do have to keep it a secret."

"Come on, we have to clean up a bit," Kuki said, looking at the coffee table covered with candy wrappers, popcorn, chips, and soda cans. Wally whined and began to clean up the food. He threw everything into the trash and helped Kuki up. She tied her messy hair back up into a neat ponytail.

_Abby's PoV_

Abigail Lincoln stepped out of the car to see Nigel Uno, a.k.a., Number 1, getting off a Greyhound bus. She waved to him and smiled to see him wave back. "Hey Number 5," Number 1 said as he approached her.

"Hey Number One, Abby is real glad to see you." Number 1 smiled and responded,

"I'm very glad to see you too. Do you want to head over to the treehouse right now?"

"Sure, Abby doesn't need to unpack right now."

They headed over to the treehouse, and climbed up. As she opened the door, she saw Number 4 reading a comic book in one of the seats, and Number 3 sitting on the couch and playing with her rainbow monkeys. _I thought for sure they'd be flirting or something,_ she thought with a laugh echoing in her brain.

"Hey you guys, we're back!" Number 5 loudly said as the door opened again and Number 2 entered. "Whoa, Number 3, what happened to your leg?"

Number 3 explained what happened to her leg, and how Number 4 had saved her. "Aww, Number 4 wanted to save his girlfriend," Number 2 cooed. "Aw, shut up man," Number 4 yelled.

_Kuki PoV_

Number 3 turned away and blushed when Number 2 made fun of Number 4. She knew that no one could know about her and Wally's relationship. She could have sworn Number 5 saw her blush, but she wasn't sure. Kuki considered to letting her know about her relationship, but knew she shouldn't break her promise to Wally.

Later in the day, after everyone was getting settled in again, Kuki snuck into Wally's room. "Hey Wally…I mean Number 4." "Hi Number 3, whatcha doing?" Kuki closed the door and hopped into Wally's arms and gave him a romantic kiss. "I wish we didn't have to pretend," Kuki whispered, looking into Wally's face. He smiled and kissed her back. "I know, he said, handing her the crutches. They kissed passionately again and Number 3 left to go back to her room. (I know, lots of kissing!)

Number 5 stood outside of Number 4's room, leaned against the wall. "Okay girl, spill. What's up between you and Number 4?"

"Umm…he, he…nothing…nothing…" Kuki giggled nervously. "Spill girl," Abigail said.

"Well, umm…I dunno how to say this…um…well…me…and…well…me and…Wally…are…umm…sorta…together." She coughed and cleared her voice. "Don't tell anyone, please!"

Number 5 smiled, "I knew you'd get together eventually! It's about time!"

Kuki smiled, and told her how it happened. "I'm really glad it happened." Abby smiled, "I'm really happy for you," she said with a nod. "Thanks. Just don't tell anyone, especially not Number 2, you know how he'd react. He'd just make fun of us."

"I promise girl." Number 5 said with another nod.

_Kuki's Diary_Sunday

Abby knows about me and Wally. I hope she doesn't tell anyone. I trust her to not tell anyone, but she might accidentally mention it. Or I might! Or someone might figure it out. I wish I could be with Wally all the time now that we're together. We have to sneak visits. It's been 2 days since they came home. Last night, Wally snuck into my room. He and I sat there, and he held me in his arms. We kissed a lot…tee hee! I love him so much, but I just wish we wouldn't have to hide it. We talked a lot, on Saturday. When Number 2 left, we watched a movie in Abby's room. Wally already knows that Abby knows, and he says it's okay as long as she doesn't tell anyone else. Number 2 keeps making fun of us, and he doesn't even know we're together! What would he say if he did know about it?

Abby's Diary

It's so cute. Number 4 and Number 3 are together. Abby just knew it would happen soon. They are perfect together. Number 3 told Abby she couldn't tell anyone. Abby doesn't know if she should, cause they are happy being together in secret. Abby thinks she should tell someone, like Number 1 or someone. Number 5 don't like keeping secrets from him.

_Number One's PoV_

Nigel Uno, a.k.a., Number 1, was getting suspicious. Something was up, but he wasn't sure what. Number's 3, 4, and 5 were acting very strange. They kept acting strange, and nervous, and often, they snuck out, or not answer his questions.

A few days ago, he had to ask Number 5 about some plans for a future attack. He went to her room, knocked, and thought he heard a giggle, and the TV in the background. Number 5 came up behind him. "Hey Number 1, Number 5 was just going to the bathroom. Whatcha doing here?"

"I was just here to discuss some…is someone in there?" Number 1 asked with a frown. "Ummm…heh, it's just the TV, heh, heh." Number 5 said with a nervous chuckle. "Are you sure? I better check," Number 1 replied. "No!" Number 5 screamed as she covered the door. "You…you can't!" "And why not?" Number 1 suspiciously asked. "Cause-cause it's messy. Number 5 can't let you see her dirty clothes!" Number 5 stuttered. "Whatever," Number 1 replied as he walked away, confused at why Number 5 was so nervous.

Something was up, and he was going to figure out what it is………

_Wally PoV_

He and Kuki had been dating for about a week. Wallabee was acting really happy, and he wasn't getting as angry as much. During the week, he and Kuki had gone to the park, the beach, and watched some movies. Three dates. He sometimes snuck into her room, and they would talk, or kiss, or be all mushy gushy. Number 5 would always cover for them when they disappeared. She already knew about them as a couple.

A few times, while he was playing video games, or eating lunch, he would glance up and catch Kuki's eye, he would start to daydream about her, and the rest of the team would be suspicious. (Well, most of them)


	10. Important!

**Author's Note:**

Umm…well, I've not been getting many reviews. Can I get some? Please? Well, review if you like it, cause if you don't like it, then, whatever. I haven't gotten reviews in about 2 and a half months. So, please… Can I get some reviews? So long…I'm working on some other stories if you've gotten bored with this one.

**hermione0624**


	11. Chp 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own KND. Why!**

_A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed (though there weren't many). I know you've been waiting, so, here's the next chp! Please review! Review and I'll give you a cookie!

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

_Kuki PoV_

Number 3 walked into the hallway, remembering her date with Wally tonight. She spun around and did a little dance with her arms.

"I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I'm going on a da-" she spun around and bumped into Number 2. "Oops, sorry number 2," she giggled. Number 2 looked suspicious. "Did you just say you were going on a date," he asked with a snicker.

"N-no, I said, I'm going on…on…a-a…um…on a day!" Kuki finally blurted out with a nervous chuckle.

"A…day?" Number 2 doubtfully asked.

"A day……of…fun!" Kuki giggled. "With…Number 5! We're going to…um…the rainbow monkey store…oh yeah…that's it…ya, ya…that's good."

"Uh-huh," Number 2 sarcastically said with a nod. "Whatever," he mumbled as he walked away.

Kuki ran and told Number 5 what she had told Number 2. "Oh great!" she sarcastically said. "Come on girl, just tell them the truth. Then you won't have to hide it."

"Oh yeah? Well what do you want me to say? Hey guys, guess what, don't be bothered if you see me and Wally kissing? Or how about I just kiss him in front of everyone? Let's just tell the whole world!" Kuki sarcastically yelled.

"I don't see why not…" Number 5 said.

"WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO K-" Kuki started, but was interrupted as Number 5 covered her mouth and pointed to Number 2 passing by.

After he left, Kuki sighed. "Phew! Thanks Abby!"

* * *

_Neutral PoV_

Later in the afternoon, Number 3 and Number 4 stood in the corner of Number 4's room, behind a toy shelf,making lovey dovey faces.Wallabee had his arms wrapped around Kuki's waist, and she had her arms around his neck. Kuki was leaning against him, her leg still injured and bandaged up, their foreheads pressed together. They both leaned in for a sweet kiss.

As they stood there, footsteps passed by and knocked on the door. They quickly broke apart. Number 5 entered the room and chuckled to see them frozen, pretending nothing had happened, and staring into space. "Y'all need a better place to smooch," she snickered. Kuki and Wally turned bright red. "I just wanted to tell Number 3 that we hafta go to the store now." Kuki gave Wallabee a peck on the lips, and he handed her the crutches, and Kuki hopped to Number 5.

Number 4 watched as 3 and 5 left his room, and he felt empty inside, as he always did whenever Number 3 left.

* * *

Kuki sat on the doctor's table and swung her good leg. "Stop swinging your leg honey, you might kick the hurt one..." her mother told her. Kuki nodded and started to hum happily. The door opened and the doctor came in. "Let's take a look at that leg," she said.

Dr. Johnson looked over her leg. "Well, look's like it's better now. That was a very deep cut, but you can do without the crutches now. If it starts to hurt, come back. It wasn't deep enough to be stitched up, but it's not completely healed yet, so don't do any rough exercise, ok?" The doctor told her. Kuki nodded as the doctor rebandaged her leg. She gently got off the table as her mother put her arm around her shoulder. "I'm so glad your leg's ok, but you need to take more care..." Mrs. Sanban urged Kuki as they headed to the receptionist.

* * *

The next day, Numbuh 4 sat on the couch next to Numbuh 2 and 3. Numbuh 2 was battling him on the video games. Numbuh 3 cheered them both on. "Yes! Ha! I win!" Numbuh 4 cried. "Aw man, you cheated!" Numbuh 2 accused him. Kuki smiled and leaped up and hugged Wally before she could stop herself. Numbuh 2 laughed. "Aww...how cute..." he teased not knowing that it was normal for the couple. 

Kuki jumped off and stared at the floor, pretending she was blushing. Wally stared at the floor too, but in reality, he was smiling. Numnuh 2 stormed off, angry that he had lost. Numbuh 4 looked at Numbuh 3 and he smiled. Kuki grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Wanna watch TV?" Wallabee asked.

"Sure!" Kuki happily said. They sat on the couch and turned on the TV to whatever channel was on. Out of the corner of their eyes, they watched each other. Wally slid his hand to the side and gently grabbed hers. Kuki smiled and turned her eyes back to the TV.

Pieces of wood flew all over the couple and Wally covered Kuki so she wouldn't get hurt. A gigantic robot entered the room and laughed. "Aww, how cute Wally," 5 voices monotonously said. Wally and Kuki sat up, and Wally groaned. He held his back for a second and stepped in front of Kuki. "Oh, isn't it adorable. Wittle Wallabee woves Kuki." The DCFDTL said. The team ran into the room and Numbuh 1 and 2 stared blankly at them. Numbuh 1 shook his head. "KND! Battle stations!" He cried.

But the Delightful Children grabbed Kuki quickly, as she was closer, and they left. The closed the robot clasp around her, and she fell unconcious. "So long Kids Next Door!" The DC laughed as the ran off with an unconcious Kuki. Wally ran to the hole. "Kuki...Kuki..."he cried before he collapsed. He stared at the retreating robot, and heard Numbuh 5 call his name. "Numbuh 4?" He could hear the footsteps of his teammates before everything faded to black.

* * *

Numbuh 4 woke up and quickly sat up, screaming Kuki's name. "Calm down Numbuh 4," Numbuh 1 said as Numbuh 5 gently pushed him back down. "Kuki, where's Kuki?" Numbuh 4 asked. "We haven't been able to trace her yet, but Numbuh 2's working on it. We don't know where the Delightful Children went, or what they want with her." Numbuh 1 explained. Numbuh 4 sat up again. "We have to find her!" He felt a stinging pain in his back and fell back down. "We told you, we don't know where she is! And you can't go anywhere! Not with those huge cuts on your back!" Numbuh 5 yelled at him.

Numbuh 4 sat up slowly and groaned, but started to get up. "We...need to...find...her...I need to...find her..." He mumbled as he stood up. As he took a step forward, he fell down and Numbuh 1 and 5 picked him up. "I can't let anything happen...to her...I...love her..." Numbuh 4 said as they placed him back into the bed. Numbuh 1 shook his head, already knowing that, and Numbuh 5 sadly nodded as well, knowing how heartbroken Wally would be if anything happened to Kuki.

"I got it! I got it!" Numbuh 2 ran in. "I finally traced those stupid Delightfuls!" Numbuh 4 sat up again. "Where? Where is she?" Numbuh 2 started to show them the coordinates.

* * *

Kuki felt her head pounding, and she slowly opened her eyes. "Ah, she finally awakes..." a familiar voice said. Kuki felt her arms chained up, and moved her head up. She met the eyes of her kidnapper, and gasped. "You're not the Delightful Children!" She cried.

* * *

_A/N: Who is the kidnapper? I'm still not sure yet! Well, review! I will be updating soon, but not that soon, don't expect anything for a while. Review and you get money! Or not...but review!_


End file.
